isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Guild
The Adventurer Guild is an organization that handles the registration and management of adventurers. They also mediate jobs between different clients and adventurers. Overview The job of the Guild is to advertise various clients' requests and managing the rewards . On the same time, the guild can also act as a bank where adventurers can deposit and withdraw money at any guild branch . The guild manager is able to exchange information or request with other guild manager in other area using an artifact called a Tracebook . It is also possible that the requesters assign certain adventurers to do their request . The requests are divided by rank based on their difficulty . All request that available at the area can be seen at the guild's request board and adventurers can accept a request by submitting it at the receptionist desk . After completing the request, the reward can be taken at the receptionist desk by presenting the evidence of subjugation or the quest card with stamp of approval from the requester or if a higher authority confirmed the quest completion . If the adventurer brings an extra amount of the requested item, the guild will buy the rest with market price . Ranking System , Elze, Linze, Yae (All green-rank at the time), Yumina (black-rank), and two party members]] The ranking system is based on the difficulty of the request . The lowest up to the highest ranking are black, purple, green, blue, red, silver, gold which each corresponded with the status of beginner, adventurer-in-training, adventurer, veteran adventurer, first-rate adventurer, elite adventurer, and hero respectively . As the rank progressing upward, the request which being offered also increased in difficulty . To upgrade their rank, adventurer need to collect quest point or receiving certain number of recommendation from higher authority such as king or emperor . Later, the guild adds a new rank: White. People holding this rank are not even counted as adventurers, and is merely a tentative status. When an adventurer reaches silver or gold rank, instead of taking the silver or gold rank quest from the request board, the request will be given directly by the guild . Currently, only Touya Mochizuki from Brunhild Dukedom , Galen Yunas Lestia from Knight Kingdom of Lestia and Endymion are in the highest rank of adventurer ranking system. Beside the ranking system, certain title can also given to adventurer who manage to defeat mythical beasts in small group . The known titles are Dragon Slayer , Griffin Buster , Golem Buster , and Demon Killer however there is no Behemoth Hunter . The titles are also divided into grades which Dragon Slayer is an A grade title. . Certain quest can be taken when the adventurers have met the title grade requirement even though the their rank might below the guild rank requirement . After receiving a title from the guild, the title holder will gained certain privilege, for example 20% discount for Golem Buster title holder at any store which affiliated with the guild or 30% discount for Dragon Slayer title holder . Ranks ;White This is a new rank created by the guild. Members of this rank are not actually counted as adventurers at all, as they are still in the adventuring school. they will advance to black-rank upon completing two weeks of classes . ;Black - Beginner Jobs of this rank might include fighting low-class monsters, gathering herbs, delivery, babysitting, or manual labor . ;Purple - Adventurer-in-training ;Green - Adventurer ;Blue - Veteran Adventurer ;Red - First-rate Adventurer Red Rank Adventurers can take on more powerful and dangerous monsters . Touya describes this class as one that one needs actual skill to obtain . ;Silver - Elite Adventurer Adventurers of this rank might be appointed by the guild to take down a Behemoth or other powerful monsters . ;Gold - Hero Gold Ranks might be occasionally asked by the guild to take out a Behemoth, especially if other Silver Rank Adventures failed to get the job done . Adventurer Card When registering at the guild, the guild also in charge of issuing the member card. The card is magically enchanted with the holder blood which will turn the card into gray after 10 seconds when the person who is holding the card is not the owner of the card and the color will remain until the card back to its owner . Reissuing is possible when losing the original card by paying certain amount of money , even though it is a troublesome process . The color of the card is the same as the rank of the adventurer which will be changed as the rank of the holder upgraded . The card is needed for taking reward after finishing a request or for withdrawing money from the guild . When receiving a title, the card will also showed the symbol of the title . After finishing a request, adventurer must showed their card for receiving adventurer point when the card by magic stamp . A different stamp will be used for different adventurer rank . When stamping with different rank stamp, the card color will also change accordingly . Regulations *Adventurers are not allowed to take requests of a higher rank than their current one. However the request can be taken if the majority of the adventurers' group members are the same rank or higher than the request's rank. *When the requests are confirmed to be completed, the adventurer will receive their reward, but failing to do so causes the adventurer to be charged with a breach of contract, penalizing them. *Failing requests multiple times in a row and malicious behavior will cause the guild registration to be revoked, and the subject will not be able to register at any adventurer guild everywhere. *Each independent adventurer or group can not take more than one request at one time. *Maximum inactive duration is 5 years, exceeding this time limit will cause the guild registration to expire. *When doing the hunting request, hunting outside the designated area will render the completion of the request invalid. *The fastest time limit for taking new request since the last one is 2 hours. *The Guild will not interfere in any fights between adventurers unless it might damage the guild . Guild Locations The guild has branch in almost any county , except at Xenoahs Demon Kingdom until it was built later . *Kingdom of Belfast **Reflet Town - The Guild is located at the center of the town. The first floor of the guild is a restaurant. **Alephis Capital City - According to Touya, the guild felt similar to the one in Reflet Town. *Regulus Empire *Refreese Imperium ** Senka Town - According to Touya, the guild is smaller than any adventurer guild building in Kingdom of Belfast. *Brunhild Dukedom - This branch began construction before the Phrase invasion in Yulong and was completed after the Knight Kingdom of Lestia joined the World Alliance . It is managed by Relisha Millian *Yulong Remnants - This branch was almost completely destroyed during the Phrase invasion in Yulong *Roadmare Union - The exact location of this branch is not known. Trivia References Category:Place Category:Locations Category:Terminology